


It started In chapter one

by JustAnApostrophe (Madd1s0n)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a cop, Alec is sad, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst but only a little bit, Fluff, I KNOW I SAID LITTLE ANGST BUT I'VE KILLED PEOPLE, M/M, Started off as a one shot, i apologise for chapter 11, magnus is sad, magnus is..., more than neighbors????, then i had ideas for more chapters, then its become a larger story, well that guy could do anything have you seen him!!, where neighbors become
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd1s0n/pseuds/JustAnApostrophe
Summary: What starts with Alec finding a cat in his sink ("Are you crying?") escalates to family dinners ("Liam Neeson would do it"), mixed up parcels (Chess for Dummies??), ghosts ("Flash that badge"), and every ones not so happy childhoods(We're gonna need more Ice-cream).~~~In other words I found prompts on tumblr and I wanted to do them all so I put them all together. And it's probably the most domestic thing I've ever done.I wanted it to start off by being really fan fic-y but develop just as the characters do.





	1. Chapter 1

Taking the stairs up to his apartment, because the elevator was broken, (it was always broken) Alec wanted nothing more than to get home, shower then sleep. _Good plan,_ he thought.

When unlocking the door to his flat his was instantly hit with the sudden drop of temperature. Looking for the source of the draft he discovered the window in the kitchen had been left open. He must have forgotten to close it in his rush that morning. His partner, Jace, had been waiting outside because some ladies house had been broken into and there had been sightings of the culprit not far from the housing block.

Cursing inwardly, Alec moved to close the window, only to have his entire being shaken by a sneeze. _Strange_ , he wasn't getting ill, was he?

Shocked briefly by his own body, he successfully closed the window and made coffee. He was about to take a sip when he noticed something odd sitting in his sink. It was grey and on closer inspection, had fur?

As if it could sense it had been discovered, the creature jumped from the sink and padded towards Alec. _Oh it's a cat_ , he mused, _Wait a second._ Another sneeze racked through his body upon realisation.

Setting his cup down he decided it was time for drastic action, "Right," he sniffed, "we need to get you out of here."

The cat seemed undisturbed and continued it's advancements toward Alec, stopping only when it was close enough to rub its back along his calves.

Alec knew what he had to do. (Didn't mean he was happy about it)

Bending down he swiftly picked up the feline and, holding it at arms length, raced out of the apartment. Taking an educated guess he marched to the flat opposite his, knocked on the door and almost choked when an angel answered,

"Hello, how m-Is that my cat!?" accused the neighbour, instantly talking said cat from Alec's arms "Where did you-" he looked up "Are you crying?"

 Alec, realising what the guy was referring to, wiped his eyes "No," he snuffled "I have allergies."

The neighbour nodded his head in understanding before asking "How did you know it was my cat?"

Alec replied without hesitation "I've lived here long enough to know no one in this building had pets and I saw the moving boxes outside your door so I made a deduction," with a shrug he turned to leave.

"Well, thank you for returning my cat. I'm Magnus." but Alec's door had already closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of a filler chapter, but because I have like seven more chapters already written/planned I might upload again today?

The next day Alec got back from work and made the treacherous climb to his fifth floor apartment.

Upon reaching the top he found the owner of the invasive cat standing expectantly in front of the elevator.

"It's broken." Alec commented as he passed.

"Shame." the neighbour, who had introduced himself as Magnus, sighed. Before turning to walk back to his door.

Alec stopped, confused, "You could just take the stairs?"

"But then I wouldn't be able to find out your name." the neighb-Magnus replied. "I knocked for you this morning to see if my cat had killed you, but you weren't in."

Alec smiled at the mans choice of words, until he remembered he should probably say something. "No, sorry." he mumbled, trying not to forget how to English correctly, "I get up early for work and it's Alec, my name."

"Alec..." Magnus tested, letting the 'l' roll off his tongue and the 'c' click in his mouth.

Alec almost died.

But the moment was short lived when they both stopped, noticing they had reached their homes.

"Well, Alec," Magnus chimed, "I hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah," Alec breathed, "you too."

And with that, both doors shut in unison.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a bigger chapter to make up for the last one. It was kinda hard to get right, without repeating myself but I think I managed.

The weekend came, and with it was a shorter work day. (A different team works Saturdays and Sundays.) And to make the most of his free time Alec decided to get a present for Izzy. It wasn't her birthday or anything, she just liked having a reason to bring her friends together so she had prepared a meal. And even though the food is **always** terrible, every one still comes.

Now, he recalled her mentioning once that she wanted these earrings, he knew what they looked like, he just need to find them.

The first store didn't have them, but they did have a glamourous looking Magnus. "Neighbour." he had said, a devious grin plastered on his face. Alec had nodded and stuttered his way straight out of the shop.

The second store proved just as fruitless in the gift department but he had spotted Magnus once more. "Are you following me?" he had asked. Alec explained that he was searching for a gift for his sister then left.

In the third store he found no earrings, but guess what he did find! "You have to admit this is getting kind of creepy." Magnus laughed and Alec said something about it being Magnus who had wanted to see him again.

It wasn't until the forth store where no earrings but yet another encounter with Magnus that they stopped outside the shop. "You go left, I go right?" Alec proposed, not having been in a situation like this before. Magnus agreed, this being a new experience for him too, and they set off in opposite directions, only to find themselves, minutes later, staring at each other in disbelief across the earring section in Tiffany & Co.

"Okay," Alec muttered, once they were within hearing distance of each other. "We're both obviously looking for earrings. I'm trying to get these" and he pulled out his phone to show Magnus a picture.

"Same." came the reply.  

"Okay, so... Teamwork?" Alec mentally slapped himself for saying the first thing that came too mind. Magnus was thrown off at first by the proposition but beamed.

"Teamwork."

~~~

Using Magnus' knowledge of Jewellery and Alec's knowledge of the city, they finally found a place that had what they wanted. Alec had also discovered that Magnus wanted them for a friend who had invited him to a get together to help him meet more people and settle in.

There was only one problem when they finally got to the store-

"Sorry, this is the last one we have in stock." said the clerk before leaving to assist this girl in finding a birthday present.

"You have them." Both men said simultaneously.

"My sister has more than enough earrings to last her a lifetime." Alec reasoned.

"I haven't even known this friends that long." Magnus retorted.

"But you spent so long searching for them!?"

"So did you!?"

"You get them."

"No, you."

"Maybe if I take one you take the other?"

"That's not how they work dar-"

"OMFG those are beautiful, my GF will definitely love them" interrupted a feminine voice.

Stunned, Alec and Magnus turned to find the source of the noise.

The small girl who had been looking for a birthday present bounded up. "D'you guys mind if I take these?" she queried, "I mean, you were just standing in front of them and I'd kinda like to buy them. Thanks." and she vanished, taking the earrings with her.

Staring at each other once more in disbelief, Magnus shrugged "Problem solved." So they headed toward the exit.

"Are you doing anything else tonight?" Alec asked, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"No, I was thinking of heading home. You?" Magnus answered, shooting back the same question.

"Well I was wondering if maybe... If you'd... If I could walk you back?" Alec stammered, unsure.

Magnus just smiled, "I'd like that."

Together, they headed home, laughing at the mention of the others face after they bumped into each other for the third time. It continued like that, giggling and joking all the way up the five flights of stairs and to the two opposed doors. Until goodbyes where said and doors locked. Separating them once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble with this chapter, like 5-10 are done but this goddamn chapter was so freaking problematic.   
> (I also wanted to use this space to explain that if a chapter ends with them both closing doors then the next chapter is a new day, but if no doors are closed then its the same day. If that makes any sense.)

At the bus stop, Alec had been so engrossed in texting his sister, that he didn't register Magnus standing just before him. It wasn't until he got his ticket and looked up to find a seat did he finally spot him.

"Don't be a stranger Neighbour." Magnus said, patting the seat next to him. Alec sat and Magnus continued, "I'm off to that friend thing I was on about yesterday. Where you heading?" he queried, holding up his own ticket.

Slowly, Alec lifted his to reveal the same destination printed on both.

The locked eyes. One blushing the other grinning.

"We have to stop stalking each other." stated Magnus, still smiling.

"Its accidental I swear." Alec rushed, forcing the ticket into his jacket.

"I was kidding," the otherchuckled, "anyway, you don't really strike me as the stalk-y type."

"They never do."

"Should I be worried?"

But Alec was already lost to the laughter and Magnus followed.

"So," exhaled Alec, regaining his breath. "whose party?"

"This sweet girl I met at work," Magnus answered dismissively "her names Isabel."

Alec stopped, suddenly serious, "And does Isabel have a last name?"

"Lightwood."

_Of course._

Sinking deep into his chair, Alec closed his eyes and sighed. "We have the same stop, because we're going to the same place."

"What?!?"

"She's my sister."

Magnus was still, face sporting the look of 'what the fuck' version 4. "So does that make you... Alec Lightwood"

Alec nodded.

"Well Alec Lightwood, just to make things even, I'm Magnus Bane."

Alec smiled before rising from his seat as the bus had reached their stop. He could hear Magnus muttering behind him as they headed for the door.

"Well obviously they're siblings. They were both crafted by the gods I cant believe she didn't tell me she had a hot brother." he paused in revalation once he stepped off the vehicle. Horror flashed over his features. "Does that mean you had to grow up with Isabel _**and**_ Jace? I pity your childhood."

Alec had already begun the short walk to Izzy's house. "It wasn't that bad." He deflected with a smile.

And it hadn't been. Yes, they had been a handful, especially with their parents being away from work so frequently. But thinking back, Alec realised that he wouldn't change it for the world. They had always been close, but after what happened to Max, they had become inseparable. Nothing had come between them and nothing ever would.

It had only taken them a sing minute to get from the bus station to Izzy's and they were about to knock when the door suddenly swung open, revealing none other than Isabel Lightwood. (Looking stunning as always.)

"Magnus, Alec, you made it! And you came together? Nevermind, Clary's inside and Jace and Simon should be here soon." she informed, leading them inside the house. "Clary this is-"

"Magnus!!" and within seconds Magnus was trapped in a bear hug.

"Well, looks like you two already know each other. Makes it less awkward I guess." Izzy shrugged as she set off to set the table.

Alec started are the combined mass of Clary and Magnus in confusion.

"Family friend." was the only explanation he received from Magnus, who was trying to pry the girl from him.

And before anything else could be said the front door burst open and Jace thundered in, followed by Simon. (Who was not thundering but walking normally.) "Is that a Sunday roast I smell!?!" Jace yelled, ignoring everyone and heading straight to the dining room.

"Hi," Simon directed to Magnus, who was now free from Clarys grasp, "I'm Simon."

"Magnus."

"IT'S READY." Izzy called, placing the last steaming bowl down and taking a seat at the head of the table. Alec placed himself on her right and Clary on her left. Because of where they were at the time, Jace slid beside Clary and Simon opted for the seat next to Alec. Magnus took the only remaining seat opposite Izzy.

As soon as it was settled, everyone started piling food on their plate, making comments like "You've really outdone yourself this time Iz. and "I bet it tastes as good as it smells." or "I hope I have enough room."

And when that was over, Magnus decided to finally tuck in. Unaware of Alec watching him from across the table.

Dread had settled deep in Alec's stomach as he though to himself, _I forgot to warn him about the food._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write, its not great but I never intended it to be.  
> Also, finally getting some Magnus POV.

_This is some sort of joke right?_ Magnus thought as soon as the fork entered his mouth. It was horrible, the fact that it was even considered edible was beyond him. _Is everyone else just ignoring this or..._ Looking around he discovered that no one had actually touched their own food. Izzy and Alec were engrossed in a topic about work, but Magnus noticed how Alec pushed the food around, lifting the fork but never actually eating. Always favouring to take a drink or react to the conversation. Then there was Clary, using all the sauces to draw smiley faces on her plate. And just before him were Simon and Jace, leaning across the table comparing muscles.

 _What kind of family is this?_ But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Simon flinging a potato at Jace, only it missed. Landing on Clary's plate, ruining all of her sauce masterpieces.

"What the hell" she screeched, looking around. She must have assumed the culprit was Jace because within seconds she had a handful of peas and was shoving them down his shirt. 

Standing dramatically, he slammed his fist on the table "Clarissa Fairchild!" Well, he intended to slam his fist on the table but it had actually landed in his mash. Bringing the now covered hand to his face, he stared at it in distain before flicking it in Alec's direction. Now Alec seemed to have pre-empted this move as he ducked, narrowly missing the potato projectile. At this point Isabel's arm shot out, finger pointed accusingly at Jace "Stop wasting the food!" but in the process she accidentally knocked a bowl of parsnips onto Clary's lap. Simon, who had been laughing since the beginning, found himself being tormented by varying sizes of parsnip.

Alec had still not reappeared so Magnus took that as his chance to escape and slid from his chair and under the table.

Sat there, unfazed by the food falling around him was Alec, hand shoved into a can of Pringles.

"Does this happen all the time?" Magnus asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"Unfortunately." Alec sighed, then he offered forward the can in his hand. "Pringle?"

"I'd love one"

~~~ 

They stayed like that for the rest of the evening. Magnus listening attentively as Alec recalled past family events, especially the ones that didn't end well. The ocasional distraction came from the voices above.

"JACE I THOUGHT YOUR JOB WAS TO 'PROTECT AND SERVE' NOT 'GET REKT AND SWERVE'"

"As the wise Scooby Doo said 'ruh roh'"

"Liam Neeson would do it!"

"No, you don't deserve ice-cream!"

But for the most part, it was Magnus watching Alec's exasperated expression as he talked about that one time when Jace ate all of Alec's cereal so Izzy was going to help him fake his death. He sounded annoyed but Magnus was not blind to all the love underneath each word.

It wasn't until they heard Clary say that she should start heading home that they finally got out from under the table.

Goodbyes were brief and full of hugs and shortly after Clary was gone, Jace and Simon said they should probably get going as well.  That left Alec and Magnus alone while Izzy set about cleaning up.

"Care to walk me home once more?" implored Magnus with a suggesting grin.

And Alec, Alec looked genuinely sad, "I can't, I can't leave Izzy to clean up that mess alone."

Magnus wasn't upset with being turned down, from their conversations beneath the table, he could tell Alec was a family first kind of guy. "I see," he muttered, "then I guess I'll just have to help."

Alec tried to protest, but Magnus had already sauntered off, grabbing the dust pan and brush that had been left on the side and getting to work.

Izzy walked back into the dining room to grab the last of the dishes. She was surprised to see he hadn't left but when she realised what he was doing she stopped "More hands working, less time cleaning. Smart." then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Resigning from his previous objections, Alec crouched down to join Magnus in his efforts.

"I've only know you four days and you've already got me on my knees." Magnus said as soon as he was near. Alec looked up to see the same suggestive smirk as before on his face. He knew he was being teased but there was nothing he could have done to stop the blush crawling over his cheeks.

Magnus could tell, from their few interactions, that this man, Alec Lightwood, was going to ruin him.

That night, after walking each other home, they lingered at their doors a little longer than necessary, before letting them close with a click.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter and the next are kinda angsty, well it kind of depends on your definition of the word.

Descending the  stairs, Alec counted the change in his pocket, estimating that he had just enough for bread and milk. If he was lucky, that shower gel sale was still on. It's not that money was tight at the moment, its didn't he didn't like spending it when he didn't have to.

He had only gotten two flights down when something, _someone_ blocked his path.

Sat in the middle of the steps was none other than Magnus Bane. Alec scolded himself for no recognising him sooner. He edged close, confused was also slightly worried as to why his neighb- they were friends now right?- had decided to take up shop on the third floor.

"Magnus?" years on the force helped Alec keep out the uneasiness that was trying to worm its way into his words. It wasn't until he was crouching down that he noticed the tear tracks down Magnus' face. A Magnus who was now desperately trying to hide the evidence that proved he had been crying.

"You'd think people would think three floors is enough but _no_ they had to go for five." he joked, still rubbing at he cheeks.

Alec could hear the wetness in his voice and knew to ignore the attempt at a joke. It was a defence mechanism; one he had used many times on his own family. "Magnus, what are you doing here?" he asked, not afraid of being blunt.

"Sometimes I like to sit on the steps and people watch."

"No, Magnus, what are you _really_ doing here?" at this point Alec had joined him in a sitting positon on the stairs.

With a defeated sigh, Magnus spoke, "There's nowhere for me to go outside and I can't be in my apartment right now."

"You can-"

"Don't say I can open  up to you because I can't." he interrupted.

"What I was actually going to say was that you could come to mine..." Alec's brain was currently trying, and failing, to catch up with his mouth. "I have ice-cream, and Netflix?" _Lightwood what are you doing he's going to think you're a creep he's going to-_

"Yeah, I'd like that." Magnus replied, looking into Alec's eyes. And Alec got a chance to look at his face, _Really look_. He got to take in the colours in his eyes, all the flecks of gold amidst the deep brown, surrounded by slightly smudged eyeshadow. He got to see the curve of his jaw, the shape of his lips. Little did he know, Magnus was doing the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a follow-up of the last chapter.  
> I might not be able to upload for the next few days because I'm moving houses and I've gotta help build furniture and stuff (because apparently I'm the only one who can read instructions. Ha, likely story.)  
> Also this is short I'm sorry.

The walk back to Alec's was filled with bordering-on-uncomfortable silence.

They stopped outside of his front door so he could fish out his keys, all thoughts of shopping forgotten. Magnus stared at his own door, almost with disgust. He snapped back to reality when he heard Alec's little triumphant "yess" as the door swung open.

Magnus glared into the unlit room then at Alec "Don't think because you're letting me into your home and feeding me that I'm suddenly going to tell you my whole life story" he stated before stepping in.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Alec grinned, shutting the door and switching on the lights. He could see that Magnus was still bothered about what had upset him earlier. He wanted to change that. "Take a seat," he gestured to the sofa in the middle of the room "I was re-watching 'Rick and Morty' before I left so Netflix'll probably still be up their."

Magnus seemed hesitant so Alec did is best to reassure him "Hey, it's okay," he said handing over the remote "you survived dinner at my sisters and I doubt the couch is going to eat you". A small chuckle escaped Magnus' lips and he took a seat, regaining some of his usual grace.

"You, will make yourself comfortable and me, will be back in a second" Alec said as he ran off into the kitchen to find ice-cream and spoons.

Meanwhile, Magnus had switched on the tv and was watching the Netflix loading screen. He ran his hands across the leather cushioning of the couch as if he were trying to get familiar with every scratch and bump. Alec's sisters house had been full of colours, it was warm and well, he wouldn't go as far as saying Alec had made his home bland, it was more simplistic. There were no paintings, no fluffy cushions and soft rugs. The only thing that made it look like anyone lived here at all were the small personal traces of Alec Lightwood himself; an open book on the coffee table, the pair of boots by the door, a discarded jacket over one of the chairs. It was easy for Magnus to see that Alec didn't spend much time here. He was always out, whether it be for work or to be closer to his family.

Back in the kitchen Alec watched as the figure sat in the middle of the room decided what to watch, he had not said a word since entering and Alec, looking down at the two spoons in his hands, thought to himself, _We're gonna need more ice-cream._

~~~

In the end, they _did_ have enough ice-cream. The night aged as they watched some random reality TV show, only to end when Magnus fell asleep, head resting on Alec's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had like 30 minutes yesterday to write this so I apologise in advance.  
> Also, why is Magnus sad. Maybe we'll never know.

Waking up, Magnus found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. He remembered falling asleep on a sofa, but looking around he discovered he was no longer in a living room. He was in a bedroom, Alec's bedroom, in _Alec's bed._

Magnus threw off the plain white duvet and sat on the side of the bed with his feet hanging off the edge. _How does he live so minimally?_ The bedroom had the same décor as the front room: None at all. The wardrobe was open, revealing to Magnus a vast array of black. _Very adventurous._ There was a small pile of books in the corner of the room, all sporting the same damaged spine look.

Standing, Magnus walked over to the small desk crammed up against the very edge of the walls. Scattered upon it were a few pens and pencils but what really caught his attention was the photo frame in the corner. It held a picture of what seemed to be a younger Alec, Izzy and Jace, as well as another boy Magnus didn't recognise. They all seemed to be laughing at something, probably unaware of the photo even being taken.

Deciding he had snooped enough, Magnus left the bedroom through a door that led straight to the living room. _Not how I expected my first night in Alec's bed to go but it's a start._ He was expecting Alec to be there but he was greeted with the silence of an empty apartment.

He was about to leave until he spotted the piece of paper in the middle of the table with his name scrawled on it.

**Magnus,**

**I'm sorry I'm not there, I had to get to work and didn't want to wake you.** **I want you to know that I don't expect you to tell me about last night. But I left my number below in case you ever do.** **Alec.**

Magnus stared at the number in his hands. His body was moving to fast for the rest of him to catch up and without thinking, he was in the hallway, holding a ringing phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Alec's voice came across the receiver. In the background Magnus could swear he could hear someone that sounded like Jace saying something about never answering the phone correctly.

"Alec, hi." Magnus responded, pronouncing the name the same as when he'd first said it.

"Oh, Magnus...Do you need anything?"

"Well I actually just wanted too hear your voice but now that you ask, I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"How did I end up in your bed?"

"..."

Magnus wasn't angry, just genuinely curious, "Did you carry me?"

There was a pause before the reply, "I didn't want to wake you and the sofa was so uncomfortable and- Yes, I did." Alec held his breath, afraid he'd overstepped his boundaries.

Magnus had been so shocked by Alec's kindness that he had been too distracted to really think about why he had been found on the steps in the first place. But now, eyes trained on his door, everything came flooding back. "Thank you but I have to go feed the Chairmen."

"The Chairman?"

"My cat." and he hung up, walking away to the steps that would get him out of there. He felt guilty for not talking to Alec more but the pain in his chest made it too hard to think.

~~~

Across the city, sat inside a patrol car beside Jace, Alec stared at the phone in his hand. 'Call Ended' flashing on the screen.

"Talking to Magnus, huh?" Jace asked, pulling the car away from the traffic lights showing green.

Alec wanted to talk to him about the previous night but he didn't think Magnus would appreciate him telling anyone, especially when he had looked so...so...broken. So instead he went with "Yeah. Its just...I like being around him...it's easy. I don't feel like he expects anything from me, just my company."

"Hey bro, I get it," Jace answered, leaning left with the car as he took a corner, "I felt the same way when I met Clary."

"It's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't."

~~~

Back at the apartment building, to doors opposite each other remained closed, the homes behind them empty.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is kinda a filler chapter because I need Magnus to find out Alec's full name. BUT I have a free day tomorrow so I can write more chapters because at the moment I only have 10 and 11 done. Although be warned, 10 may be cute and kind of fluffy, 11 is a long angst filled nightmare of tears and death and I'm sorry in advance.  
> Also these boys treat coffee like its gold and I'm not ashamed.

Earlier that morning, Magnus grabbed his post from his letter box downstairs then, graceful as always, ascended the five flights; using the time to sift through his mail. It consisted of a few letters and a rectangular package.

Once in his apartment, he tossed the letters aside and tore into the parcel. Staring down at the book that had been inside, it was safe to say Magnus was confused.

'Chess for Dummies' read the title.

 _Yeah, I didn't order this?_ Checking the packaging he discovered that is was not addressed to Magnus Bane but to an Alexander Lightwood. _Now, I don't know and Alexander but I do know an Alec._ Not needing another excuse to visit his neighbour, Magnus strode over to the place opposite his, book in hand, and knocked. The door opened to reveal a plaid pyjama dressed Alec.

Magnus ignored the thought of how easy it would be to get under those clothes and focused on actually speaking, "I believe this belongs to you, Alexander." he held the book forward. Expecting Alec to react at him knowing his full name.

Instead, Alec reached out to grab the book with one hand, using the other to wipe the sleep from his eyes "Oh, thanks." his voice was rough and laced with tiredness.

Magnus also ignored the way that voice made him feel and opted to speak again. "Is it rude of me to ask why you have a copy of... 'Chess for Dummies'?"

"It's a gift for Jace." Alec responded, hair falling into his eyes as he yawned.

Magnus couldn't ignore it anymore. "Okay, what's wrong? You always seem so up and ready at the most craziest hours but right now you look dead on your feet!?"

Alec braced himself against the doorway "I'm sorry, my coffee machine broke and I've not been handling the loss well."

"Oh" Magnus chuckled, "I could make you coffee?"

"Sorry?"

"In the mornings, but not forever," he added with haste "just until yours is fixed or replaced or whatever."

"Magnus I... I don't know what to say" Alec mumbled, arm bent to scratch the nape of his neck.

"There's nothing to say Alexander. Although, a 'Thank you' would be nice" Magnus grinned, he didn't always get up early, but if it meant that he could see Alec, well... he was willing to make an effort. He then turned, walking back to his home.

"Thank you..." Alec was still shocked even as he spoke "And no one calls me Alexander." but Magnus' door had already closed.

Alec hovered for a moment, trying to process what had happened, before letting his own door slide shut.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I feel like its been ages since I've updated. I've been trying to find new obsessions to fill out the next five months.

Settling into bed, Alec though about the events of the previous days. The events that surrounded one particular man. Magnus never explained what happened that night on the steps but then again it had only been a few days. He was just about to drift off when his phone started buzzing. Muttering curse words under his breath, he shuffled along his bed to reach the offending object, only to stop when he saw who it was.

Magnus

**Alexander, do you believe in ghosts?**

_Before I answer that, I need to know why you're asking me at 11 o'clock at night?_

**I've been hearing noises all night**

**And I sweAR TO GOD A MANNEQUIN JUST MOVED**

_Where are you?_

**I had some projects I needed to finish for work**

**Alec I can still hear noises**

**I'm being haunted**

_Is there anything I can do?_

**Come over?**

Alec paused, decided whether he was really going to do this but it was too late, the messaged had already sent.

_Sure_

So Magnus sent him the address and Alec told him he would be around 20 minutes. He dressed quickly and marched, basically ran, to Magnus' location arriving sooner that estimated.

"Thank God, you're here." Magnus praised as soon as he opened the door, practically dragging Alec inside. "It's been going on all night and I have no clue where it's coming from, so I gave myself some options," he rambled, leading Alec through the building "1. I couldn't call the police because I'm pretty sure they don't deal with ghosts. 2. I couldn't call any other friends because, well..." he stopped, almost lost, but snapped back almost instantly, "well they all live to far away and would laugh at me and 3. I couldn't leave because I still have work to do."

"So you texted me?"

"So I texted you."

Looking around with both hands deep in his pockets, Alec gave a little sigh, "Welp, I hate to say it Magnus but you failed step one."

"Huh?"

Seeing the confused look Alec continued, "Didn't you know I was a police officer?"

Suddenly, it all fell into place for Magnus and a devious grin appeared on his face as he took a step closer to close the already small distance between them, "Well then... Officer Lightwood... Maybe you can use that to your advantage, flash that badge and other things."

"Yeah I-I-I mean, it doesn't really work like that, I have to get permission and I didn't actually bring my badge, even though I'm supposed to carry it all the time, which is stupid of me now I think about it...sorry"

"Don't apologise," Magnus said, finally taking a step back, "you're cute when your flustered" and he walked off, into an office. Leaving Alec speechless.

~~~ 

Regaining the use of his body, Alec joined Magnus in the office, instantly spotting what probably caused the ghost problem. "Magnus, you do realise you have enough coffee in here to fool me into thinking you owned a café?"

"I do, yes." but Magnus wasn't looking at Alec, too preoccupied with searching for this 'ghost'.

"And you do realise that too much caffeine can lead to hyper awareness and anxiety?"

Magnus' eyes connected with Alec's "That, I didn't know." and he sunk into his chair at his desk.

Alec took up a chair opposite him. Leaning forward, he gazed at the clothing designs on the desk "So is this what you do?"

"Alexander!" Magnus covered the work with his body, "these are private and confidential, not to be seen by the public until the branch releases."

Alec sat back in his chair, a smirk tugging at his lips, "You didn't answer my question."

Magnus moved back to sit on his own chair, one leg crossed over the other, "Well, it started off as a free-lancing thing. Occasionally, brands would come and ask me something for their new collections. And in my search for something more consistent, I came here, which is where I met your sister," he picked up a blue pencil and started annotating one of the designs. "She told me a friend had asked her to be in a photoshoot...what is she really?"

"Forensic Scientist."

"Oh...Oh?"

"Deceiving first impressions, right?" Alec said, beaming with pride.

Magnus picked up another pencil and started shading "And what does Jace do?"

"He's my partner."

Magnus stopped, starring at Alec with an eyebrow raised.

"I know right!" he exclaimed. leaning forward once more, "You'd think there'd be a rule against that, but, according to our Boss Luke, I'm the only one who can keep him in check." He sounded exasperated but Magnus could tell that he wouldn't want it any other way.

~~~

And that's how the hours past. Both getting to know each other a little more then each other a little more than they already did. Magnus sometime asking Alec his opinion on a piece and Alec replying with "I thought you weren't supposed to show the public."

By the time Magnus had finished Alec had dozed off only to be awoken by Magnus rising from his chair at the lovely time of 2:30am. Shrugging on his jacket he yawned "I ordered us a taxi, it should be here in a few minutes."

Alec was still sat, mind too tired to tell him he needed to get up "Thanks."

"You protected me from ghosts, it's the least I could do."

They were too exhausted to say any more, they left the building and clambered into the taxi.

Alec can't say for sure if he fell asleep in the backseat but he must have because before he knew it, they were outside the apartment building. He would have offered to pay but in his rush to fight ghosts, he didn't bring his wallet.

Side by side, they climbed the five floors. Alec was almost about to walk straight into his home, but seeing Magnus still standing with his door opened he stopped.

"Thank you for coming tonight, it was late, and you didn't have to, but you did so... thank you." Magnus then disappeared inside.

Alec watched as Magnus' door closed, then vanished behind his own.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DONT KNOW HOW THIS HAPPENED. So this chapter is full of sad stories and self hatred.   
> I think it was because I was listening to 'What would I do?" from falsettos   
> Anyway, this is a little speech heavy but I tried to balance it as much as I could.

It was very late when Alec got back from a night patrol with Jace, which was why he was surprised to see Magnus standing outside a door, struggling to put his keys in the lock. "Magnus? What are you doing? That's not your door."

Magnus didn't acknowledge Alec, he just looked up at the door and exclaimed "Oh, you're right!" before sliding along to corridor to the door beside it.

"No..." Alec ventured into the hallway, "Magnus, this isn't our floor."

Finally, Magnus looked at him, a care-free smile on his face, "Right you are again, Alexander." And he sauntered past him and up the stairs. Leaving behind the unmistakable scent of whiskey.

Alec turned and followed, "Are you drunk?" he called up the steps.

Magnus stopped one he reached their floor, "You do ask a lot of questions and no, I'm not, you're just blurry."

_Alright then,_ Alec thought, making his way up the remaining stairs. He sighed, work-mode kicking in. "Pass me your keys." he demanded and Magnus obliged, holding them up for Alec to pluck from his hand.

"OooOhh," he cooed, letting Alec lead, "look at you, going all Officer Lightwood."

Alec gave him a pointed glare and received a giggle in return.

~~~

After having a brief fight with the many keychains adorning Magnus' keys, Alec opened the door, allowing them both into the apartment. As soon as he set foot inside, a fluffball, also known as Chairman Meow, padded toward him, _Please don't._

"Huh? He likes you." Alec turned to see Magnus staring at the cat "I'd be offended but if I was a cat, I would have walked to you too," he crouched to be at the same level as the feline, "Now, Chairman, leave him alone, he's too cute, we can't have you killing him just yet." then the cat disappeared; of to do whatever it is cats do at this time of night. Magnus rose, "That's a first." he mumbled before heading to the kitchen.

The layout of Magnus' apartment was the same as Alec's, but with one major difference: Colour. Bright blankets, vibrant pillows, magazines and TV box sets were scattered everywhere. Yet the room didn't seem to be falling apart, in-fact, everything kind of just... came together.

Heading to the kitchen himself, Alec found Magnus rummaging through the cupboards, "What are you looking for?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Something strong." Magnus mused, moving his search from the cupboards to the fridge then back to the cupboards.

"I don't think you really need it." Alec stood, closing the doors that had been left hanging open.

"But I want it." Magnus retorted before placing his palms on the surface top, arms fully extended and eyes clenched shut.

Alec appeared by his side, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he wanted to offer physical support but was unsure if his touch would be welcomed.

"I'm such a fucking mess I-"

"You're not."

"I **am**."

Alec took Magnus by the shoulders so they were facing each other, "You're **not,** you're talented, compassionate and kind. I'm _honoured_ to have a friend like you." he explained. Magnus only starred at the floor. "I could... I could stay? If you want me to?"

Only then did he look up.

"I'd like that."

~~~ 

At some point they moved back into the living room, Magnus placing himself in the corner of the couch, curled up.

Alec didn't want to be imposing, so he sat himself on the opposite corner. He was unsure how to break the silence that had settled between them, until Magnus did it for him. "Have you ever lost someone? Someone really close to you?"

This was a topic Alec didn't like to talk about. Who did? It brought nothing but bad memories and suppressed feelings, but seeing Magnus huddled on the sofa, eyes glazed as if the world meant nothing to him, he knew this was something he had to say. "Yes." 

"Who?"

"My brother."

"What was his name?"

Inhaling deeply, Alec prepared himself for what was to come. "Maxwell, be we all called him Max. Mum always said he was a combination of his older siblings. Izzy's passion, Jace's recklessness and my determination." he chuckled, trying to convince himself he was okay. "Wonderful qualities to have in a 12 year old."

"What happened to him?" Magnus inquired, then-"No, wait, you don't have to answer that."

But the thing is, Alec did have to answer. He'd tried so hard to forget and now he'd gotten this far. "He was a smart kid. Too smart. Wanted to solve crimes when he was older. Be a detective. One day Izzy was supposed to pick him up from school, but she had a date, so me and Jace got him. Then we got this call, a car thief had ran off, cornering himself in some old office building. We were off duty but they only needed some assistance in covering exit points and we were close so 'Why not', right? I had a bad feeling but Max was  _so_ excited and Jace was behind the idea and I'm powerless against the two of them so we went." Alec stopped, trying to regain some of his composure.

He had not anticipated his night to end like this.

Magnus had remained quiet the whole time. Listening intently as he patiently waited for Alec to continue.

"We arrived and got out the car, I asked Max to stay behind and we were off to where we were needed. It was pointless really, the guy didn't even come out way, we heard over the radio that another pair had apprehended him and that was that." Alec's voice changed suddenly, becoming full of resentment. Who it was directed to was unclear. "No one thought to check the building, Why would we? We had everything we needed. On the way back to the car, Jace and I were talking and I remember our conversation so vividly. We knew Izzy wanted to cook that night so we were going to order pizza. Jace wanted pineapple, but there was no way I was going to eat that monstrosity. I said we should wait, ask Max what he wanted. We never got the chance... when we got back to the car he was gone. We tried calling his name but he never answered. I was trying not to panic and I could tell Jace was too. So we split up and... I wasn't even the one to find him. Jace did. Max had been trying to help. So he'd climbed through a window. And that guy, that fucking bastard panicked and... he had a knife, he had a fucking knife and... Max died before we got to him and no one even knew. My little brother had died alone, in some _stupid_ office building. While his brothers, the two people who should have protected him, were discussing fucking  _ **Pizza**_  toppings."

Alec felt like his throat was closing up. His eyes stung with tears and it was almost as if he was drowning. Drowning in his own bottled up emotions.

"You couldn't have known," Magnus knew it was probably useless, but he was trying to calm the man who had just opened himself up for him. He shifted closer, "There was nothing you could have done you-"

"Goodnight Magnus." Alec shot up from the sofa, but Magnus was just as quick, grabbing onto Alec's wrist and blocking the exit.

"You said you'd stay?" Desperation was not only evident in the way Magnus spoke, but it was in his eyes, the way he held himself, the way he held onto Alec like he was the only thing left on the planet.

"I know, I just... I shouldn't dumped that on you, I just... I need to leave." Alec pleaded, but he made no attempt to free himself from Magnus' grasp.

Maybe it was how much he had drank, or maybe it was the way he couldn't describe he feelings for a certain Lightwood that made something inside Magnus snap. "People I care about keep leaving me and I scared that if you walk through that door you wont come back!"

Alec froze, standing before him with tears in his eyes was Magnus Bane. A man whose mere presence could make Alec's day brighter, a man who's smile alone could make Alec's heart stop, a man who just admitted that he cared. Something took over him and he seized Magnus, pulling him close until their bodies connected, hoping that the hug would bring them both comfort.

Magnus sunk into Alec's arms, allowing someone else to hold him together instead of trying to do it himself.

Still in each others embrace, they sat back in the sofa, silence surrounding them. It wasn't until they were both settled, that is was broken once again by Magnus, "Ragnor fell." Alec didn't know who that was, but he didn't ask.

He knew where this story was going to end.

"After my dad left and my mum killed herself, I went to live with Ragnor Fell. His parents were welcoming but he was the only one who made me feel safe again. We grew up together, he was my brother, my best friend."

Alec couldn't help but think of his relationship with Jace, how they would go to the ends of the earth for each other.

"He was the one who told me to leave." Magnus proceded, "to come here, to do what I loved. He bought me this apartment as a head start."

"That's why you couldn't be here that night." Alec muttered to himself.

He felt Magnus nod against his chest "I think it was because he knew he was dying." He laughed, but it was cold and detached. "He just wanted to get rid of me." Alec held him closer, trying to reassure him that he was there, that he wasn't going to get rid of him. "Turns out he had this rare heart condition that he'd been hiding from me, from everyone."

"You couldn't have known," Alec whispered, mirroring Magnus' words from earlier, "he made the decision to keep it to himself."

"I cant help but think that I should have realised something was wrong." The frustration was clear in Magnus' tone.

"There are times when I think about all the things is could have done differently, how I could have saved my brother, but there comes a day where you just have to accept life and the way it works."

"Does it ever stop hurting?"

"No, you just make room for it."


End file.
